eushullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Goddess Episode-0:Walkthrough
zh:戦女神ZERO:攻略 Before you start reading game guide: # The guide is not completed. # I try to collect all items and view all cutscenes, i'll try to point out all secrets i can, but i can possibly miss something, Feel free to add it to the guide. (As for cutscenes and boss strategy, Maybe someone will include guide to all of them in the future) # If you have something useful to add to the guide (something i missed etc.) feel free to do so, but do just go and delete things out of it. It took time to write this. # This guide has been made using game translated by "Ushoran" from http://nekohen.org/translations/ as such all item and place names are from him and can possible change in future and be outdated if he decide to update his translations. N = North S = South E = East W = West NE = North east. and etc. Prologue This is pretty straight forward, you start in big round room, go through only doorway that is opened. Continue on and fight you first battle. After that check NE room for a treasure chest (Healing water S) and destroy the crumble wall for another one treasure chest (Drop of blood). Continue on till you find split way. Take NW route first and go in first right most room for 55 gold bag and the NE most room for (Danretsu Ointment). After that head south and collect treasure chest (Jupiter gem). Next, head to second right room and fight Mimic chest. Continue along the only possible way until you see switch and the press it and go back to large door you couldn't open before. Now jump down like the maniac you are into the garden. There is 32 gold bag in SE corner of your landing zone. Enter the Castle/Temple now and unlock the door on SE that will lead you back to heal point. Head to room next to it and collect 230 gold. Now head downstairs. After some cutscenes heal up and go through cave like opening. Now after some more cutscenes, you finally understand what kind of game you are playing. IF you are still here lets keep going. Get ready for one of the most forgiving timed segments in history of video games. You can basically go make a cup of coffee, come back 8 min later and still collect everything and beat the bad guy. So lets start by what to collect. At crossroads first go straight ahead for a treasure chest (Courage water S). Now from the crossroads head right most and enter the room furthest away from that point. At SE corner is sword "Vadell" that is direct upgrade for your main guy. Equip it and this should make all fight laughably easy. Now enter the middle rooms (order doesnt matter). Both contain piles of bones that comes alive and attack you, but after death drop items (S Magic Gem and S Tech Stone). Now before entering Left most room, go back and heal, then proceed. You can destroy wall here. Move along to the SE room. Go up beat baddie and pull lever. Open large door for easy access to heal point and proceed to south room, After beating the red lizard collect 2 treasure chests (Healing feather S and Mercury gem) and heal up, the proceed back to room with locked door. Before heading dowstair collect "Leader staff" from treasure chest. There is another healing point NE path. After heading S don't forget to go inside water with the 3 sparkling lights and collect them (they are items Healing feather M, Healing water S and Sea king gem). Boss Fight. Pretty easy, just deal with weak enemies first using skills and keep healing the lowest hp character in party. END OF PROLOGUE. Chapter 1 - Fate Category:Battle Goddess Episode-0 guides